Punchy moves In
by kirbyBOSS
Summary: Punchy moves into the town of Stardom, and everything is fine, until a terrible thing happens... and signs point to him. Will he be able to clear himself up? More interesting then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

HI! Hello there!

This is a mix of animal crossing: city folk and

Animal Crossing New leaf. So its a little CRAZY! Hope you enjoy it enough to review... and possibly... Follow/ Fav? ok lets get on with it! WAIT! I need to say somethings... this will only have villagers i had in my town, and acctually liked. My faviriote is Punchy, so... yay!

Punchy's P.O.V

I decided to move from my home town, Stardom, to a diffrent town, called Dester. When i got into the bus, drove by Kapp'n, I swear, i have NO idea how he got this job... he is really bad at this. It started to rain heavily all of the sudden. I get really cold when it rains. While I was waiting, I looked out the window. I could not see a thing, because of all the massive rain falling down. Great, now Kapp'n probably can't see the road, which means he'll probably crash. I only brought 1 comic book with me... the only other things i bought were a umbrela, a poncho, some apples, and 50,000 bells. Most of my money will be gone from buying a house... Kapp'n made another stop,so i guess when he crashes he will be able to kill 2 people. He stopped at a huge city bus stop, i could see a fortune teller shop, a humongus store... inside i could see 2 little child raccons working there butts of, (Remember? City Folk... AND New Leaf! CRAZY, right? XD) and there was some kind of place with a picture of a house on it. I noticed 2 animals made it to the stop-or should i say a HUMAN and a animal. One was a Purple.. or dark blue.. porcipine, and she looked worried about something. Then the human wore a hat with 1-UP on it, a Rainbow Tee, and some Varia pants... and a Big Bro's mustache... it was one weird set of clothes to be wearing. The human sat down infront of me, along with the porcupine. "Who are you guys?" I asked. It was kinda of a rude question to ask to some random person. "Im Starper..." The human said, then nudged the porcupine who seemed to be in a trance. "OH! i-i am Labelle..." she said. "And you are?" Starper asked. "I'm Punchy!" I exclaimed. "Where are you headed?" Starper asked. " I'm moving to a town called... what was it... OH YEAH! Dester!" I replied. "Were going there too! I live there, and Labelle is going to work at a shop there." Starper replied to MY reply. We kinda sat there kind of awkerdly. "Are you guys hungry? By any chance?" I said, to break the silence. "Well... I kinda am..." Labelle whispered. I handed her a apple. a grabbed my self one, and while she ate it slowly, i ate mine almost instantly. "Whoh! Can I have one of those?" Exclaimed Starper. I guess he really likes apples. "Sure, eat up!" I yelled as i tossed him a apple. He just kept polishing it. "Umm... ar'nt you going to eat it?" I asked."Oh! I'm going to plant a apple tree! Then ill plant even more... the our towm will be a apple orcherd!Then ill be rich..." "Um... Ok..." We finnaly arrived at Dester. I saw a purple ostrich and white Ostrich gossiping about someone named Roald."Wow... Roald is SUCH a little kid!"whispered the purple one. "I know, right? His house looks like a little kids room!" The white one whispered back, then they laughed. (NOT trying to sound raciest) When we got of the bus, the ostriches walked of talking about someone else. I noticed there was alot of cherry and peach trees (My town fruit in city folk was peach... in newleaf its cherry... so yeah... thats why there both there!) "Ok... i gotta get going... Bye!" Labelle said, before running of to a circle of shops."Ok, Punchy, we better get you registered!" Starper said, and he lead me to the town hall. As we got closer, i saw a fence with serveral purple roses in it, and a flowery arch. It was very buitifule here. I just had noticed it stopped raining, and it was very clear in the sky. We entered the brown building, and at a counter was a brown dog. "Hey Digby!" Starper yelled, draging me over to the counter."Hello, Starper, is this animal here moving in?" DIgby asked. "Why yes, he is. Where is Mayor Isabelle?"(CRAZY CITY FOLK MIXED WITH NEWLEAF! ok i think i can stop saying that now.) as soon as Starper asked, a yellow dog wallked in. She wore a tuxedo and a green skirt. "OH! Isabelle! There is someone who would like to move in!" Digby said. "Yes... I see that!" She asked in a lady like voice. "Now Punchy, to move in here, you need to talk to Tom Nook, near the buildings that are close to the bus stop, OK" she asked. "Um... okay!" I answered.

TIME SKIP!

Tom nook was a nice raccon. He built my house in a hour... wow. I started to fill my house up with some funiture. There was a blue table, a blue bookcase, a flat screen tv, a gamcube, and 2 blue chairs. the chairs were facing the tv, and the table in the very back, next to the bookcase. The gamcube was next to the TV (DUH). I was about to start playing MArio kart double dash, until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and Starper was there holding something. "Umm... Hello?" "OH!" he seemed suprised i answered. I just wanted to give you this." And handed my a Wii U. "WOW! I wanted one of these FOREVER!" I exclaimed. "OK. I'll be going then..." "WAIT!" I yelled. He turned around. "Do you want to come in? And play something?" I asked. "Umm... sure!" He answered. We played mario Kart double dash for who knows HOW long

1st chapter finished! Don't forget to review or anything! :D


	2. Chapter 2

HI HI Hi...

OK... bye.

Starper's P.O.V.

I decided to follow Punchy incase he needed anything when he went to meet Tom. By the sun, i could tell it was sometime around 3. The grass seemed Abnormal thean it usualy is... instead of its usual darker green color, it seemed more... lime green. We passed by the fountian and i could see my reflection. I saw Punchy in the reflection of the water, and he looked... troubled. Like someone was blackmailing him (That's the best i could describe it...) and if he did'nt do what he was told, they would show a picture of him... i should'nt say it. "What's wrong?" I asked, as i spun around. He was staring out into the trees rubbing his foot on the ground, making a dirt mark of some kind. "Umm... Nothing, really." He said, returning to a happy state. "You can tell me." I said. He looked really troubeled. "Oh its really nothing!" He yelled. "Well... should'nt we see this Tom Nook?" He asked. "Oh...yeah lets go!" I exclamied, dragging him by the hand. We reached were the shops were. There was hardened concrete on the ground. There was the talior shop; able sisters, the shoeshop; Kicks, The shop+recycling shop, Retail and The real estate office, Nook's Homes. "WAIT! umm. Before we go... can i go to the shops?" He asked. "Why not?" I answered. He first went into the able sisters. I followed. I noticed the brown porcupine, Sable, Looked more tired today. Mabel, the blue porcupine, looked cheery as always. Punchy dilegintly walked over to see all the clothes, with Mable following. "Why do you seem more tired today?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. She sighed and answered, "The kids were being troublesome today" she answered. I was suprised, shocked even. I had no idea she had kids... the first day i came here, i mistaken Mable for Sables daughter, she said she did'nt have any that was 2 years ago, so her kids would be 1 or something. "I had no idea you had kids!" I said. She must have heard my dissapointment in my voice, because she said back "I just did'nt feel like telling anyone, I do'nt know why, really." "Well, who did you marry?" I asked. "No one." she said. I was taken back. How could she have kids if she was'nt married? "I just adopted them." She said. "One of them is Ritzi, the other is Arnold (These are O.C.s... i think. They might be in the game. I do'nt know.) "Hey! What's over here?" Punchy asked inturrupting our conversation. He was pointing to a door with a pink ribbon on it. "That's were the accesories are" I answered. He ran in uninvited, i was'nt sure he is supposed to be there, but before i could stop him, he ran in.

Im going to stop here, because i feel kind of tired... Bye!

LOOK HERE! NOW!

Dont forget to review fav, or follow!

BYE BYE EVERONE!


	3. Chapter 3

MMMMMMMMMM... hi!

If you like this story, PLEASE REVIEW! I know people read it, i just don'nt know if people LIKE it. You don't even have to sign up! you can just do it as a guest. you wont have a username, but i want to know if people like it. Please? Ok im done babbling. Bye.

Starper's P.O.V.

contenuied... thats enough dots. Or periods. What ever.

Punchy ran in faster than i thought he could go into the the door with the pink ribbon on it. I went to follow Punchy thorugh the polished wood door, then i noticed Label was there (Should i call her Labelle? Or her real name, Label?) so this is were she would work now. The walls looked the same as the door's wood, and the floor was white, like fallen snow had covered the floor. She was unpacking some more things, probbaly more vanitys, since the room was filled with them. I saw Punchy with his eyes gleaming, as if he saw something that was buitfuel or something of that only things he could be looking at was Label still working to get something out of the box, a hat with an A on it, and a peice of lent. The only thing that would make sense to me of what he was looking at is the hat, but i never know animals wore hats. The only animal i ever saw to wear a hat is Kapp'n and Phineas, the part time-boy scout leader and free toy giver. "Ummm... Punchy? you want that hat?" I asked. "Oh!" He snapped out of his trance. "Ummm.. that hat sure looks nice!" He said, running toward it. "You want it?" Label asked"Its 300 bells." "Uhh... I better save my money." He quickly said, before dashing out of the store.

My Mom wants me to do something, so it will have to be short... Sorry again! :(


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO!

peeps :)

Thank yo peeps (I like that word XD)

For reviewing! ill answer to the 2 reviews now! :P

SilverWarriorWolf

Thanks for reviewing on my story! :P The thing about the text being mushed together, usually i read fanfics on 3ds or ds and the text is not very jumbled on that, so i thought i did'nt need to push enter every couple of scentences :) Also, I suck at spelling, so... yeah.

It is my worst subject in school. Also, my computer won't have the red line under it, so i can correct it, wich is annoying :(

(Also I don't think i would word anything that way, you did a good job with explaining how you liked the story! ;D... and everything, for that matter XD )

CookieCutter1108 Thanks for reviewing! As i already said, I suck at spelling. I'll try to keep everthing spelled correctly :)

So, a new thing i just thought of, I will tell you some interesting events that happened in my life today! :P

At school, my brother got a certificate for being caring or something, and he got a Chik-fil-a coupon! I got a award for getting a 3.00 or 3.70 GPA And got a thing signed by someone in the goverment... But no Coupon! D: I LOOOOVVVEEEE Chic-fil-a

Not that it is interesting... but whatever

Anyway, to the story!

OH YEAH! Over the weekend im gonna work on a really long chapter and post it on Monday, so its...

SUPER LONG CHAPTER MONDAY!

(Not yet... its on monday!)

Starper's POV

I followed Punchy through the door, and I saw him waiting at the door. "What was that about?" I asked. He started to laugh. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried about his laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" and he continued laughing. I did not know i made a face... what did it look like? Was it stupid? "Ummm... what were you staring at?" I asked. "Nothing. I just wanted you to get worried... Actualy, I don't know...Tee hee..." "So it was a prank sort of?" I answered for him. "Yes..." He answered. "Ok... Do you want to see the other shops... or just leave?" "Oh, I do!" He said, shaking his head franticly. "Then stop being a little prankster" I said, then playfully punched him in the arm.

We went to the Shop, with Reese and Cyrus. It looked like a Fancy woodshed, with half of it blue, and the other half Pink. Inside, we entered the pink part of the building. The walls were pink, as expected, and the celing was about 12 feet above us. There were blue tables with items on them. I noticed a watering can, a net, and a boloon was a blue door in the back.

"Well, welcome to Retail!" Reese exclamied as she noticed us."Hello Starper! Who's this?" She asked, examining Punchy. "Well," I said, "He is moving into town today!" She walked over to punchy, almost grazing him with her pink alpaca fur. "Well, you better get going! Or Nook's might close early! He did that once before..." She continued. "I guess she's right" Punchy said, going to the door, but then Kicks Came into the door, with 2 animal cubs coming through the door with him. "Are you don' awright, sir?" The polite Skunk said as he came through the door. "I-i'm doing alright." Answered Punchy.

"Why do you have children with you?" I asked, looking at said children. "Im babysittin' Miss Sable did'nt have enough time to take care of em' tonight" He said , then pointed at the child that was a brown deer, with a completly red shirt on. The fawn looked about 4 or so. "That's Ritzi,"

Then he pointed at the little yellow owl. It had yellow around its brown eyes. It wore a completly Green shirt. He looked about 4 and a half. "This onr is named Albert" Kicks contenuied. "Okay, it was nice to meet you!" I said to them. "It was a pleasure to meet you, tooooooo!" They said, together, and it was adorable.

"Let's go to the Nook's home place then!" Punchy exclamied. "Okay!" I said, and we headed out the door. It took us about 7 seconds to get to the door of Nooks homes. It was a white building, with a brown door. We went inside, and saw Tom himself greet us. "Welcome, I heard of the newcomer to the town, hm?" He said, saying Hmm as he always does.

" Yes," I said, and Tom Nook interuppted us, "I got a vacant house for you, Punchy, yes?" "Ok!" Punchy replied. Tom Nook lead us to a house- or what should be a house- because all there was there is Planks rotting. "Oh my, this is bad, yes?" He said in shock. "Well, we can rebuild it in no-time, hmmm. I just need 30,000 bells, yes?" He stated. "Okay..." Punchy replied, and took out the bells to hand to Tom Nook.

"Splendid, yes? We'll start right away!" said Nook, before going back to get some tools to build a house or something. While we were waiting, we took a walk for a hour or so. We decided to check on his place, and it was already done! After Punchy got over his shock of how fast his house was built, he ran off to get some furniture. I decided to give him my Wii U, since I already have one... yes, i'm rich.

He invited me inside, and we played mario kart double dash together for a while...

YAY! I Finnaly Typed it all!

I could have not done it without you guys commenting!

Don't forget, ANYONE to review! Or follow! or FAV!

I got a question:

DO you think that it was really just a joke, or Punchy was acctually worried/frighten by something?

BYE!

"


End file.
